At parties, carnivals and lice large entertainment events, it is often customary to pass out favors to the attendees, such as jewelry items, including necklaces, bracelets and the like. For example, at the Mardi Gras beaded necklaces are customarily thrown from the floats and collected by viewers of the parade. The attendees at these large entertainment events often consume beverages, particularly at an event that takes place in warm weather.